Book of songfics: Law and order: svu VOL: 2
by Bambers Gray
Summary: Olivia is shot while trying to catch a perp. Avril Lavigne- Keep holding on, Hints of E/O
1. Chapter 1: Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters associated with the show nor am I apart of the band and I do not own the song. **

**A/N: This is the first installment in the second volume of Book of songfic's: Law and order SVU. For those who didn't read any of the last one here's a short explanation. It's basically a series of one shot song fics that's put into one story so that I won't have to post a new story for just one chapter they can all be placed under one and save a lot of space. All of them are one shot, I may consider writing a story with one if it gets great reviews but for the time being there all one shot. Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Meg and Dia-Monster**

The rain beat down on the roof of Olivia's apartment building. The sound echoed almost as loud as the thunder rumbling in the distance. Lighting flashed illuminating the pitch black apartment in bright blue. Olivia sat in the corner of her bed room hugging her knees tightly to her chest and her head rested on her knees with her gun laying on the floor right beside her. Her face was soaked with tears and her eyes were red from crying. She coughed through the sobs, her arms, wrist, waist, legs were bruised and she had a black eye along with a small gash above her left eyes brow and a busted lip.

She couldn't believe what had happened earlier that night. In all the years she'd been working in the SVU she never thought that something like that could happen to her. She sobbed harder as the night kept replying in her head like a movie but she didn't have control of the remote. Every detail was imprinted in her head and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of it nor could she get rid of the feeling, the one where you feel completely helpless, broken, invaded, lost, scared, and confused. There's not even a word for that feeling because it's indescribable. No one can understand how it feels unless they've felt it.

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

"Why can't I make it stop?" She yelled angrily. "Please just make it stop!" She begged in between sobs.

Her phone rang but she didn't bother to answer it. She couldn't function; it was like her body was on complete shut down and only her mind worked and even then she was too lost in her own thoughts to even try to comprehend everything that was going on around her. She was raped, she caught rapist on a daily bases. She interrogated them, chased them down, and tackled them if she needed to but none of that helped her. It helped everyone else but when she needed it she was too scared to move.

_How could I have let this happen? I should have done something, anything to stop him, I could have stopped him some how. _Olivia thought to her self as she pulled her self into a tighter ball than she already was. Someone's voice came on the answering machine. She knew that voice by heart. It was Elliot, her partner and her best friend. She couldn't let him see her like this, he would know and unlike their victims it really was her fault.

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window..._

He offered to drive her home that night; her car was being worked on so she had to walk to work. He knew and he offered to drive her home but she insisted on walking. If she had only taken the ride none of this would have happened. She would be safe and probably sleeping. She was too lost to hear anything he was saying but she knew it was him just by the sound of his voice.

**Elliot's POV**

Elliot walked in through the front of his small house. He was soaked from head to toe just walking from the car into the house. He was worried about Olivia and had been since she left work. He asked her over and over if he could drive her home but she refused every time and told him not to worry. That was something that he couldn't help, she was all he had at the moment. His kids hated him and blamed him for him and Kathy separating which was more or less true. Kathy didn't want anything to do with him but Olivia stayed by him and was there when ever he needed to talk or vent.

He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked into the living room. He took a sip of his water before picking up his house phone and dialing an all too familiar number. He swore he could dial her number in his sleep and he probably could. The phone rang and rang which only made him worry more. She always answered on the second ring even if she was sleeping.

"Hey this is Olivia; I'm not at home right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when ever I can."

The loud beep echoed through the phone Elliot kept his self calm coming up with some excuse in his mind about why she wouldn't answer.

"Hey Liv, it's me, pick up the phone. You should be home by now it's been almost an hour…Liv…" Elliot began to panic. "Alright if you get this call me on my cell, I'm on my way over to check on you."

Elliot hung up the phone and rushed out to his car. He knew something wasn't right and he wasn't about to wait and give it a chance to get any worse

_That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

Elliot drove over the speed limit trying to get to her apartment as fast as he could. She lived at least forty five minutes from him not including all the stop lights and stop signs on the way. His mind was in a panic, every worse case scenario was running through his head faster than he was driving. He wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happened to her. He was her partner, he was suppose to protect her on and off the job and the thought that he might of let her walk into harms way made tears form in his eyes. But he fought them back knowing he had to keep calm.

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and parked his car. He got out and rushed inside getting more soaked then he already was. He rushed over to the elevator and pushed the up button over and over again trying to make it go faster. The doors finally opened and he pressed the button to go up to her floor. The doors closed and the elevator began to lift. He sighed as he waited for the doors to open up again. He tapped his foot impatiently until the doors opened then he rushed down to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Liv, it's Elliot…." He knocked louder. "Liv…open the door." He reached up and got the extra key and unlocked the door and walked into her apartment.

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets._

He walked in and looked around searching for any sign that she had been there. He turned on the living room light and shut the door behind him.

"Liv…" He said a bit loud.

He heard noise's coming from the bedroom, he wasn't sure to take it as a good thing or a bad thing but he slowly walked over to her bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and peered in. He heard her sobs and began to panic. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked into her room. Before he could go anymore than a few feet Olivia panicked and grabbed her gun. She pointed it at him without noticing who it was. She hadn't heard him knock or yell for her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled through her sobs.

"Whoa Liv, it's me…" Elliot said holding up both his hands. "It's just me…" Tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks when he seen how bad of a condition his partner was in.

"El…" She said almost in disbelief.

Elliot slowly made his way over to her and knelt down beside her. He put his hand on the side of her gun over her hands.

"Liv, it's ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, you can put the gun down."

Olivia slowly put the gun down beside her and looked over at him. She quickly glanced down; she couldn't stand the look in his eyes. The concern, fear, and pain in his eyes was to much for her to handle. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from him. Elliot had already had a pretty good idea of what happened to her and it was almost unbearable for him. He'd never seen her this vulnerable or scared in the eight years that he'd knew her.

"It's ok Liv, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Elliot said softly.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. At first she tried to resist but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and completely broke down. Elliot hugged her with both arms and rubbed her back with his hand. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.

"He raped me El… I tried to stop him…but I couldn't…"

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins._

Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head. He stopped him self from yelling and scream out of anger. He knew that was the last thing she needed. Olivia gripped his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Her body trembled beneath his arms; tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to hide it from Olivia but she knew he was crying she could feel his tears drip down his arm.

"Okay Liv, We need to get you checked out okay."

"No El, I don't want to go out there. I know what everyone's going to think. I can't I just…" Olivia looked up at him trying to make him understand. She saw the tears on his cheeks and the anger and sadness in his eyes. "Please don't make me go?"

"Liv, I know you're scared but I'm going to find this son of a bitch and I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you but we need to make sure your ok. I'm going to take care of you I promise. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you."

Olivia slowly nodded and buried her face back into his chest. Elliot put his arm under her legs and picked her up. He carried her over to her bed and sat her down. He turned on the lamp on the night stand so he could see the extent of the damage. She had on some sweats that she threw on when she got home and her hair was still yet.

"Liv, did you take a shower?"

She slowly shook her head. "No…I wanted to more than anything but I knew once I did we'd lose any chance of finding who did it."

"Why didn't you call me?" Elliot asked brushing her hair away from the cut above her eye brow.

"I didn't know what to do El…I was scared and I never thought in a million years that I would be the victim."

Elliot kissed her forehead and looked at her with understanding. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

Olivia nodded slowly nodded and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and in some way it comforted her almost as much as him being there did.

"Thanks El, for everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Slipped away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters associated with the show nor am I apart of the band and I do not own the song.**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I added to this, hopfully you guys aren't to mad at me for it. Let me know what you think**

**Warning Character death! Please don't yell at me. I promise the next one will be pure fluffyness!**

**Avril Lavigne- Slipped away**

Olivia stood in the girl's bathroom inside the hospital staring at her reflection in the mirror gripping the sides of the sink with her hands. The hot water from the faucet was beginning to fog up the mirror but Olivia didn't seem to notice. She didn't notice anything, she couldn't think of anything other than what happened just a few hours before. It was like a movie replaying over and over in her head only she didn't have control over the remote. Her face was blank and unreadable, but her eyes were red and a small steady stream of tears slowly fell down her cheeks and dripped off her chin into the sink below. There was a small smug of blood on her cheek along her jaw bone and some on her forehead from the blood on her hands. Her shirt was covered in blood and her pants from her knees up were covered in it as well.

She lifted up her hands and stared down at them. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably and the sides of the sink were stained with blood but yet her hands were still completely covered in it. She jumped as four loud gun shots rang in her ears echoes from just a few hours before. She looked back up at her self in the mirror for a few seconds before she pushed the soap dispenser and rubbed the soap on her hands. The bubbles from the soap dripped blood red into the sink. After a few minutes of scrubbing her hands she held the under the water and watched as the water ran red for a few moment before returning clear. She turned the water off and grabbed a few paper towels and dried her hands off then washed off the sink. She stared at her reflection for a few more moments before she turned and walked out into the hall.

_(x7) Na _

_I miss you _

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

She walked down the hall and stopped beside a window that looked into a trauma room. She stared at the piles of blood gauze laying on the floor and the bloody sheets on the stretcher. The machines were even covered in blood from the doctor's gloves. It almost didn't seem real to her. It was like she was having a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from but no matter how it felt or seemed. Everything was real, the bullets were real, the blood was real, and the danger was real.

She seen Cragen walk up behind her from the reflection in the window. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't have good news for her. He had tears in his eyes; a couple had escaped and slowly fell down his cheek. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to speck but her words got caught in her throat. Her shoulder trembled and a small sob escaped her lips. Cragen put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry Olivia…" He said barley above a whisper.

His words crushed her. She wanted to run, scream, throw things but she felt completely paralyzed. She could fell her world crashing down around her burring her alive. She felt like her chest was caving in and she could feel her lungs slowly shrinking down to nothing. He legs felt like jello but her knees locked. Finally her bottom lip began to tremble. She shook her head no and opened her eyes looking back into the window.

_Oh_

_(x7) Na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Because I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away _

_That I found it won't be the same_

"No…" She whispered staring at Cragen's reflection. "NO!" She screamed as loud as she could as broke down into sobs.

Her knees gave out on her and she fell towards the ground but Cragen caught her before she hit it. He slowly sat her down into a chair and sat down beside her as a steady stream of tear fell down his cheek. Olivia leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. She could feel her body trembling but she didn't even bother to try to stop it. She could fell Cragen's hand on her back trying to comfort her but it wasn't comforting to her. It felt like a sharp knife being stabbed through her heart over and over. Her partner, her best friend was dead, killed by some insane pervert who killed him because he thought it would keep them from finding him.

She stood up and ran out of the hospital and into the parking lot. She ran four blocks to her apartment building and rushed up the stairs as fast as she could. Once she was in her apartment she collapsed on her knees and sobbed into her living room floor. She pushed her self up and grabbed a lamp from the end table and threw it at the wall. She couldn't stand the pain anymore it felt like she was being crushed. She grabbed a picture framed and threw it at the same all. She could barley see through her tears; her face was covered in them and the color of her shirt was soaked with them as well.

"Why did you leave me?!" She screamed as loud as she could. "How could you leave me?! I need you to be here for me! How could you leave me all alone?" She screamed so loud her voice began to crack.

She began grabbing everything within reach and throwing it across the room and on the floor.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_Keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you pass by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

She looked around at her destroyed living room before turning around rushing into her room. She stripped down to nothing and walked into her bathroom then turned the hot water on in her shower. She couldn't stand the sight of blood any longer. She walked into her shower and collapsed on her knees. The hot water beat against her back and down her neck. She grabbed her body soap and scrubbed at her body until she was sure there was no more blood on her skin. She washed her hair then stood up and grabbed the towel hanging on her shower door. She wrapped it around her and slowly walked into her bedroom. She had cried so much she made her sick. She laid down in her bed and wrapped her comforter around her.

She grabbed the picture from the night stand and stared at it. It was a picture of her and Elliot at a bar one night when they all got together after work. She was sitting on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her hand on his arm and they were both laughing as something one of them said she couldn't remember what it was but they laughed for almost five minutes. She tried to remember how it felt that night, how perfect it was that they were all together, healthy, happy, and all of them having fun but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember it. It seemed like a distant memory to her now. She couldn't believe he was actually gone. She couldn't stand the thought of going to work and him not being there. He was all she had left and now he was gone too.

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

She put the picture frame down on her nightstand and stared at it until she memorized every detail. Her eye lids felt like they weighed a ton but she fought falling asleep with everything she had left in her. She felt if she went to sleep she could loose him completely or somehow betray him.

"I love you El…" She whispered before she slowly dozed off.

As soon as her eyes closed she could feel his warm arms wrapped tightly around her and in her ear she heard him whisper back.

"I love you too Liv…"

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day that I found it wont be the same_

_Oh _

_(x7) Na _


	3. Chapter 3: Lost without you

**Disclaimer: I don't own law and order SVU nor do I own any of the bands or songs.**

**A/N: In the last chapter I promise you guys some fluff so here it is, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think.**

**Delta Goodrem- Lost without you.

* * *

**

Olivia sat on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her. She had a small throw cover thrown over her legs and a small leather photo album sitting on her lap. She stared down at a picture of her and Elliot trying to remember when she felt as happy as she did when she was partners with Elliot. It'd been a month since she switched from SVU to computer crimes and she liked it but it wasn't the same. She didn't look forward to going to work anymore at least not like she did when she was with SVU. Everything seemed completely different now, but Elliot was right. They were to close as partners to work together anymore. Their friendship and concern for one another cost a little boy his life and no matter how they looked at it they both knew the risks of them working together was too high for either of them to ignore anymore.

She seen him at work from time to time but it wasn't the same. They didn't even talk anymore unless they crossed paths with their cases and even then they only talked about the case. She couldn't help but to notice how hurt Elliot looked and how cold he sounded when she'd first seen him after she switched. He acted like she was the only one who knew why she switched. He was the one who said they couldn't be partners not her; he made her realize the risks not the other way around. She missed him, she couldn't deny that but she was doing the right thing but no matter how much she convinced her self that this was the way it had to be she couldn't make her self believe it. Her mind did but her heart was still in denial.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out _

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong 

He was the only person she had in her life that she could count on to be there when she needed it and even when she didn't want help. He was the only one who didn't end up leaving her; she was the one who left him. Her eyes burned as her tears fought to the surface. She tried to stop them from falling but a slow steady stream slowly fell down her cheeks. Why was it so hard for her to let go? She built walls around her self so tall and thick that once they were up it was impossible to tare them down. She did it to keep people from getting to close that way when they left it wouldn't hurt as bad but somehow Elliot found a way passed them. She let him get to close to her and now that she left she felt like she left a piece of her self with him. She could still feel the stab of pain she felt when she heard him say they couldn't be partners anymore. She couldn't even remember anything else he said before or after that but those five words stuck in her mind, lingering like a bad memory. She couldn't push them out of her mind or the pain out of her heart.

She closed the photo album and tossed it across the room. Nobody else had been able to hurt her as much as he did. The way he snapped at her for Ryan's death, when he said that they couldn't be partners anymore, all of it stuck with her no matter how much she fought to get rid of it the pain was stronger. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She laid her head on her knees and began sobbing. She couldn't stand it any longer but there was nothing she could do about it either. She missed him and nothing was going to change that accept for going back to SVU but even though she wanted to more than anything she knew that she couldn't risk another victim getting killed because of them. It was the right thing to do but nothing about it felt right. Nothing felt right without him in her life.

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you? I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye _

_don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Elliot walked out of the prescient and over to his car. Once he got the doors unlocked her climbed inside and started the car. He put his seat belt on and pulled out of the parking lot onto the city streets. He pressed speed dial but once her seen Olivia's name pop up on the screen he quickly hung up and tossed his phone into the passenger side seat. He still couldn't believe that she switched over to computer crimes. He half expected her to come back after a week but she never did, she didn't even call him anymore. It was like she completely shut him out of her life and as much as he tried to deny it it crushed him when he found out she wasn't going to be his partner anymore. They'd been partners for so long that he didn't know how to get along with anyone else which is probably why he had four new partners in the last month. He still expected to see her every morning when he walked into the squad room.

She didn't even talk to him about it before she switched which hurt him most of all. He thought that they were best friends and no matter what they went through they would always have each other but even that proved to be wrong. He tried calling her several times but every time he seen her name of the screen he hung up. He didn't even know what he would say. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at her for switching or beg her to come back nether of them seemed like a good idea. Olivia was too stubborn to admit that she made the wrong decision even if she did realize it. She always stuck by her decisions no matter what the consequence was and he use to love that about her but now it annoyed him. Even if he did admit that he missed her and wanted her to come back she would never admit it to her self much less to anyone else in the world. He drove around the city knowing all that was waiting for him at home was an empty one bedroom apartment. Within a few months everyone he cared about disappeared out of his life. First Kathy and the kids then Olivia, he felt more alone then he ever had in his life.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind._

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

He drove around the city for what seemed like hours trying to figure out how everything got so bad so fast. What was bad was he could understand why they both left he just couldn't understand how everything got so bad without him realizing it before it was too late to stop them from leaving. He was angrier at his self than anyone else. He messed things up so much that he didn't even know if they could be fixed. He knew his marriage couldn't even if he tried. Kathy made her decision and she obviously didn't want him back in her life considering she made sure she wasn't around when he picked up the kids. He wasn't even sure if he would want to fix it. Yeah he would want to at least be friends with her for the kid's sake but going back to the way things use to be seemed useless. It would just end up the same way; he couldn't talk to her, every time they tried to talk it always ended in a fight because he didn't want to talk about his work at home.

Olivia was the only person he could really talk to and he pushed her away just like he did Kathy. He sighed and parked his car realizing he'd been driving around in circles for at least a half hour maybe longer. He looked up at Olivia's apartment building not sure what to do. He wanted to somehow get her back in his life but that didn't mean he could convince Olivia to want him in hers. She made it plain and clear already that she didn't want anything to do with him. It was going to be nearly impossible to change her mind but he couldn't stand not trying. He shut his car off and got out. He shut the car door not bothering to lock it this time. He rushed into her apartment building and up the stairs to her floor.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

Olivia finally stopped her self from sobbing but she couldn't stop the tears from falling completely. She felt completely alone and that feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. She was instantly annoyed when she heard a loud knock on her front door. She ignored it at first but after the third knock she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and seen Elliot standing in her door way. He was the last person she expected it to be. She narrowed her eyes and stayed silent for a few moments not sure of what to say.

"Hey Liv…" He said softly his concern bleed into his voice. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine El." She said knowing he wouldn't believe her but at that moment she didn't care.

"Can we talk?" He said after a brief moment of silence.

Olivia just stood there for a moment but then slowly nodded and stepped to the side allowing him to walk in. She shut the door behind him and crossed her arms across her chest. She still wasn't sure what to say but she knew she couldn't say what she wanted to. Elliot turned to face her he was obviously unsure of what to say also which annoyed her considering he was the one who knocked on her door.

"What's this about Elliot?" She asked finally.

"You switching to computer crimes, why didn't you talk to me about it? Or at least tell me instead of having me come in to find your desk empty." He asked not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

"You shouldn't be asking me that, you're the one who said we couldn't be partners anymore, what was I supposed to do?"

"I never said that we shouldn't be partners I just said we couldn't if we chose each other over the job again." He tried to explain.

Olivia looked down at her floor. "It's the same thing El, besides you were right." She said as she walked towards her bedroom.

Elliot grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned towards him trying not to let him see the few fresh tears steaming down her face. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed the tears away.

"You know that's not true." He said looking her in the eyes.

Before she had the chance to respond her pulled her close to her and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know how to react at first but it wasn't long before she kissed him back. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few moments they both pulled away. Elliot looked her in the eyes and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"How is anything but this right?" He asked no expecting an answer.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_


	4. Chapter 4:Concrete Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own law and order SVU or any of it's character, or any of the songs and bands used in these song fics**

**A/N: I 've been wanting to write an actual SVU story instead of just the song fics but I couldn't think of a plot line to use so I decide to write one based on one of the song fics. So the three that gets the most review that doesn't end with a character death with be placed in a poll on my profile once I get a few more wrote. Then everyone can vote on which one I write. **

**Updated: I rushed the ending a bit the last time because I had to leave and I wanted to post it before I left. But I wasn't happy with it and it was bugging me so I re-wrote the ending. Let me know which one you liked best and let me know what you think. **

**Warning: Dark plotline**

**Martina McBride- Concrete Angel**

Olivia and Elliot both watched as the young girl sitting across from them colored on a piece of paper. She would glance up at both of them every time she switched colors but never said a word to either of them unless they talked to her first. They could tell she wanted to tell them something by the way she was acting but she was too scared to say anything. Everyone there knew she was being abused by her parents but none of them could gather enough evidence to prove it or even enough to get her temporally removed from the home. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was six years old but she was small for her age and she had bruises on her arms and legs. They had been talking to her for over an hour and neither of them was able to get enough out of her and they were running out of time. Before too long the parents would get a lawyer and they had nothing to hold either of them on. 

"Emily, would you like something to drink?" Olivia asked smiling. 

Emily Blake smiled and slowly nodded but never responded. Olivia stood up and walked towards the stairs but stopped beside Elliot and bent down next to him. 

"I'm going to check on how Fin and Munch are doing with the parents." She whispered before going down stairs. 

Elliot watched her until she was out of sight before looking back at Emily. "Emily, do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?" 

She stopped coloring but continued to stare down at the piece of paper. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because we want to help you." Elliot said softly. 

Emily just nodded and continued to color. Elliot sighed and glanced down stairs at Olivia talking to Cragen. From the looks of things they didn't have much time. None of them wanted to send this girl home but if they didn't hurry they wouldn't have a choice. Elliot looked back at Emily and waited for a few moments. 

"Where did you get all those bruises?" He asked. 

"I had an accident." She said looking up at him. 

"What kind of accident?"

She shrugged and looked back down at the piece of paper. "I fell…" 

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

"Really? Where did you fall?" 

Tears formed in Emily's eyes as she looked up at him. It was obvious she was scared of someone and most likely they were both down stairs talking to Munch and Fin. Elliot gave her a small smiled. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat down beside her. He kept his distance not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. 

"You know Emily…If someone is doing something to hurt you, you can tell us. It's our job to protect you."

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could a loud yell echoed throughout the prescient.

"EMILY!"

Emily jumped and tensed up at the sound of her father's voice. She looked behind her and seen her father down stairs through the bars of the railing. He looked mad and the madder he looked the more scared she got. She got down out of the chair and looked over at Elliot. 

"I have to go now…" She said barley above a whisper. 

"EMILY NOW!" Her father yelled. 

She jumped again as a steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please?"

Elliot slowly nodded, stood up and walked over to her. She reached up and grabbed his hand and they both walked down the stairs. She hid behind Elliot's leg until they were standing right in front of her mother and father. Her father jerked her hand from Elliot's and pulled her towards him. 

"Next time you want to talk you can call our lawyer." Her father said angrily before walking towards the elevator. Her mother walked beside him. 

She stared at Elliot and Olivia as her father dragged her past them but she didn't say a word. She was obviously terrified and there was nothing any of them could do to get her legally removed from the home. Everyone in the room watched as they stepped into the elevator and the door close. They all knew that her father would take out his anger one her when they got home and probably the mother to. They couldn't stand letting her leave but they had no other choice. They had nothing that proved she was being abused by them other than a gut feeling that everyone had. 

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Elliot sighed and leaned on his desk. Olivia stood beside him staring at the floor. Munch, Fin and Cragen stood in front of them feeling the same disappointment that everyone was feeling. They couldn't believe that they were forced to let a child back into the hands of her abusive parents. 

"We can't let them leave with her captain." Olivia pleaded. "They are going to blame her for being pulled in here. There is no telling what they're going to do to her." 

"We have no choice last time I checked kidnapping was still against the law." He said looking at his detectives. 

"So is beating your kids." Fin added.

"We can't prove that and until we can they still have rights." Cragen said looking at Fin.

"The legal system hides the perp more then it helps catch them" Munch said looking around at everyone. 

After a few moments of silence he walked up stairs shaking his head in disappointment. Cragen looked around at Elliot, Olivia, and Fin feeling the same disappointment that everyone else felt. The job was beginning to get to all of them especially him. He had to fight the urge to drink everyday and he was beginning to think that the fight wasn't worth it anymore. 

"Find evidence that proves the parents are the ones responsible for the bruises and I'll have Novak get a warrant for her removal but until then there is nothing we can do." He said before turning and walking to his office. 

Elliot shook his head and stood up from his desk. "How are we supposed to prove it when no one will talk to us?" 

Olivia shrugged. "Like Munch said the legal system is too busy hiding and protecting these guys instead of getting them off the streets or at least get that little girl away from them…We have to get her out of there."

"I about had her talking until he came out screaming her name then she froze up like most kids do when they hear their abuser screaming at them." Elliot said looking over at her. 

"Maybe her school councilor knows something they usually send the kid to a councilor before they contact children services or the cops." Fin said looking at both Olivia and Elliot. 

"Maybe…" Elliot shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Emily sat in the car staring up at an old broken down house. The white paint was chipped revealing the wood underneath it. The porch looked like it was going to fall through at any moment a lot like most of the houses in the neighborhood. Her parents stopped at the liquor store right after they left the police station and now they were inside buying drugs. She wanted to get out and run but the fear of what would happen kept her from doing anything. She already knew that her parents were going to hit her when they got home and this time it would be worse then the other times because of what happened that day. 

She wondered why no one loved her and why she got a mommy and daddy who hated her when all the other kids in her class got good mommies and daddies. She loved them despite the abuse that she had to endure but she couldn't understand why they wanted to hurt her all the time. If they weren't hitting her, they were saying mean words to her. They locked her in the attic when their friends were around and sometimes they would leave her there until the next morning. The only real friend she had was an old teddy bear she got from a girl down the street when she moved. She jumped when she saw her father come out of the house. She wondered why her mom wasn't with him but she soon found out. The back car door swung open and her dad reached in and grabbed her arm. He jerked her out of the car causing her to fall on the gravel drive way. Her father slammed the car door shut and grabbed her arm again. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him in fear.

"Please daddy don't? I'll be good I promise!" She cried.

He ignored her pleas and grabbed her arm. When she didn't stand up he began to drag her inside. She cried and tried to pull away from him and claw at his hands but it only seemed to make him madder. 

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Munch and Fin walked into Emily's school hoping they could find something there that could help them build their case up enough to get Emily out of the home. They knew it was a long shot but it was a shot none the less. Munch and Fin both flashed their badges to the women at the front desk. She looked at both of them carefully before giving them each a friendly smile. 

"How can I help you detectives?" 

"We need to speak with the guidance councilor." Fin said simply not wanting to go any further into detail. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Martin isn't here today. She's at the high school." 

Munch narrowed his eyes. "What is she doing there?"

"We're kind of on a low budget so the school nurse and the guidance councilor has to travel from the elementary school, to the middle school and to the high school depending on what day it is." 

"What about the kids who needs them while they're at another school?" Munch asked. 

"We call the parents if it's an emergency." 

"And what if it isn't?" Munch asked beginning to get annoyed. 

"We page them and they come when ever they can." She explained. 

"Well why don't you page the school nurse and the guidance councilor? We really need to speak with them." Fin said. 

"Sure have a seat and get comfortable it could be at least an hour before they can get here." 

Munch looked at the receptionist obviously annoyed with her. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and walked a few feet away from her and Fin before opening it and pressing the speed dial. He pressed the phone to his ear hoping Olivia and Elliot were having better luck then they were. Elliot and Olivia stood at the front desk of children's services waiting for Emily Blake's file. They usually just looked at it there but this time they were in a hurry and need all the information and proof they could get. Elliot's cell phone rang breaking the five minute silence. Everyone including the people in the waiting room looked over at him like he'd just broke the law or something. Elliot looked around at everyone and walked to the corner of the room.

"Stabler…Yeah…thanks Munch…" Elliot hung up the phone and walked back over next to Olivia. "That was Munch, he said it could be up to an hour before they get to talk to the guidance Councilor but they are also going to interview the school nurse." 

"Here you go…" One of the case workers said walking out from the offices in the back. "We didn't have much on her, she had bruises but she was able to give a believable response on how she got them."

"She fell right?" Elliot said annoyed.

"We expect more of an explanation then that detective." She said handing them the file. "Everything's in there including the case worker notes that she took during the interviews." 

"Thanks well have these back as soon as we can." 

The women nodded. "Keep them as long as you need." She said before turning and heading back to her office. 

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

That night everyone sat at their desk looking through the countless files and notes that they got that day. None of them gave them enough evidence to take Emily away from her parents even when they put everything together they didn't have enough but they weren't ready to stop looking yet. It was almost midnight and no one was ready to call it a night. They all wanted to continue working until they could actually do something to help her. They even had pictures of the bruises she had when Children services got involved. Each one was explained by sometime of fall or accident but the notes weren't clear on what kind. Elliot sat back in his seat and rubbed his hands over his face. He let out a long sigh before looking around at everyone else. 

Olivia yawned but continued to read through the files without looking up. Fin and Munch were looking through the notes that the nurse and guidance councilor gave to them along with the notes they took during the interview. Everyone was hard at work trying to figure this case out but no matter how hard they looked they couldn't find any solid evidence. Novak had even joined the search for a couple hours but then had to leave due to another case. Cragen rushed out of his office causing all of his detectives to look up at him. 

"I just got a call, there's been a disturbance call at the Blake's neighbors said they heard gun shots coming from the home." 

Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin all stood up and quickly grabbed their coats before rushing outside to their squad cars. Cragen watched them wishing he could go with them but he couldn't leave the squad room unattended. Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin all rushed towards the house hoping they weren't too late. So many thoughts were running through their minds that they could barley concentrate on anything else. The tires squealed to a stop when they pulled up in front of the house. The bright red and blue lights from the ambulances and the police cars illuminated the white broken down house. They all jumped out of their cars and rushed towards the house. They flashed their badges to the first cop that they came too. 

"What happened?" Olivia was the first to ask.

"Double murder, suicide. The father killed the little girl and his wife before killing his self." 

Tears formed in Olivia's eyes, she fought them from falling but slowly a small steady stream of tears fell down her cheeks. Tears formed behind Elliot's, Fin's and Munch's eyes but they fought to keep them from falling. Only a few escaped before they were all able to stop them. 

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Cragen, Munch, Fin, Elliot and Olivia all stood around Emily's grave. They all listened as the priest read a few passages from the bible while memories of the time they spent with the young girl flooded their minds. They all paid for her to have a proper burial and a grave stone instead of a small marker with the help of a few of her teachers. Accept for a few of her teachers that were lucky enough to get off of work for the day and them no one else was there. Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arm around her. She found some comfort in his arms but the tears continued to steam down her cheeks. 

"We should have done something." She whispered just high enough for Elliot to hear. 

Elliot tightened his grip around her. "I know…but at least now she's someplace safe where nobody else can ever hurt her again." He said kissing her forehead. 

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_


	5. Chapter 5: Keep holding on

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created everything else belongs to someone else. **

**A/N: Check out the poll on my profile and let me know which show you think would make a better crossover fic with Law and Order SVU. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. **

**Avril Lavigne- Keep holding on**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia made their way threw the dark abandoned warehouse with their guns drawn and aimed at the floor. They called for back up before they went in but they couldn't wait for them to arrive. By the time back up would have arrived the perp would have killed their victim, Jennifer Martin, and snuck out of the warehouse free to find another victim or skip the country. They could hear metal pipes beating against the floor along with their victims muffled cries. They followed the sounds as quickly as they could without putting their selves at risk of walking into a trap. The sounds were getting louder and louder as they got closer to them when they turned the corner they automatically raised their guns towards them. They quickly dropped them with the beam from their flash light revealed their victims face. Her face was bruised and soaked with tears. Her hands were bound at the wrist with duck tape and her feet were tied together with rope. She had a piece of cloth in her mouth and tied around her head to keep her from talking. She only had on a bra and underwear.

She tried scream and began to sob when she seen the guns and tried to get away but the most she could do was push her self backwards with her feet. She dropped the metal pipe she was using to hit the ground with. Olivia and Elliot both rushed towards her causing her to panic even more. They both pulled out their badges and showed them to her hoping it would help calm her down some but she didn't seem to notice. Her attention was focused on the guns in their hands.

"It's ok Jennifer; we're not going to hurt you." Olivia said kneeling down beside her. "I'm a cop." Olivia said showing her badge again. "We're going to help you but I need you to keep quiet ok."

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

The girl quickly nodded and tried to silent her sobs the best she could. Olivia gently pulled the cloth out of her mouth and down around her neck. Elliot put his gun back on his waist and took his jacket off then wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Where is he?" Olivia asked looking around her gun still in her hand.

"He went…he went…that way." She said through her sobs pointing towards the back of the warehouse with her hands.

Elliot and Olivia both looked in the direction she pointed. Elliot looked back at Jennifer after a few seconds trying to figure out what to do. Olivia wasn't strong enough to carry her and it wasn't safe for either of them to take her out alone. Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"I'll carry her out; you follow behind me just in case he shows up."

Olivia quickly nodded. "Alright."

Elliot slowly put his arms under her knees and his arm around her back trying his best not to scare her anymore. She put her arms around his neck despite how uncomfortable it was. He picked her up and began walking back towards the other end of the warehouse where their squad car was parked. Olivia followed behind them doing everything she could to watch in front of them and behind them knowing the perp could jump out at them from anywhere. Once the door was in sight Olivia rushed in front of them and quickly opened the door as far as she could to give Elliot room to get out. Once Elliot and Jennifer were out of the warehouse she let the door close behind them. Elliot rushed towards the police cars and ambulances that had just begun to pull up. Once the ambulance was completely stopped the paramedics both jumped out of the ambulance and around to the back.

"Bring her back here." The paramedic said opening the back doors.

The two paramedics quickly pulled the stretcher out so it would be easier for Elliot to put her down. Elliot carefully laid her down on the stretcher. He began to walk towards the cops that had pulled up to tell them everything he knew but Jennifer quickly grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't leave me?" She begged her face was filled with terror.

Elliot put his hand on her wrist. "It's ok, there guys are going to help you and make sure your ok I'm going to find the guy that did this to you ok?" Elliot said softly.

She slowly nodded and let go of his shirt. She looked at the paramedics obviously still scared. Once of them gave her a soft smile.

"Would you feel better with a female cop around?" He asked taking no offence to her reaction.

She slowly nodded. Elliot gave her a soft smiled and headed back towards the crowd of police officers waiting for him to tell them what he knew. They had every exit surrounded so the perp couldn't escape but they didn't want to rush in there not knowing what they were up against. Elliot stopped and looked around. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when he didn't see Olivia anywhere. _She never came out. _He thought as he rushed towards the group of cops.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Olivia walked through the warehouse alone with her gun aimed directly in front of her. She knew if they let this guy get away that he would find another victim and she might not be as lucky as Jennifer and escape with her life. She knew the danger of going back inside alone but she couldn't let another girl go threw what Jennifer and the others did. She walked towards where Jennifer pointed knowing that was the best place to start. She knew it wasn't likely that he was still there but it was the only real lead she had to find this guy. She could hear her heart beating in her ears the closer she got to the stop where they found her. She couldn't hide the fact that she was scared but the need to find this guy outweighed her fear by a long shot.

When she turned the corner she saw a gun facing towards her. She instantly stopped and at first the shock and fear overwhelmed her. She stood there frozen for a short moment before her eyes hardened and she gripped her gun tighter with her hand. She put her finger on the trigger.

"Drop it." She said firmly not allowing her fear to sink into her voice.

"And what let you arrest me? I know the moment you do your DA is going to sign me up for the death penalty, now that doesn't seem fair does it?" He said with a horrible sense of happiness in his voice that made Olivia sick to her stomach.

"If you don't put that gun down you won't have to wait for the state to kill you! Drop it!" Olivia said pressing her finger firmly on the trigger.

The guy sighed and nodded as her lowered the gun by his side. "And to think I could have had so much fun with you. It's a shame." He smirked and lifted the gun again and before Olivia could react a loud gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Elliot and the other police officers that followed in behind him quickly dunked down when they heard the gun shot. Elliot quickly felt a sense of dread and fear wash over him. He quickly stood up and rushed towards the sound. He didn't care about the risk or about what could happen to him if he surprised the guy. The only thing he could think about was that Olivia was the one that was shot and if he didn't hurry she would die. The other officers fought to keep up with him but it was nearly impossible. Every time they caught he turned another quick corner and they lost him again. There wasn't one cop in there that didn't understand his fear and the thoughts that was rushing through his mind. It was obvious what he was thinking by the way he was acting and not one of them could blame him. If it was there partner that was missing they would be doing and thinking the same thing he was.

Elliot walked into the area that they found Jennifer. He saw their perp standing over Olivia with his gun aimed at her. Without thinking Elliot pulled the trigger and shot him before he could shoot Olivia. Once he was down he rushed over to Olivia and knelt down beside her while one of the other officers checked on the perp.

"He's dead…" He said looking over at Elliot but he didn't hear him he was to busy checking on Olivia.

She had one gun shot wound to her stomach. Elliot quickly put his hand over it to keep her from loosing anymore blood. Olivia winced and looked up at him. Her hands were trembling and covered in blood and her face was soaked with tears. She quickly grabbed Elliot's hand and held it as tight as she could manage. They both could hear one of the other officers screaming 'officer down' into his radio. Elliot hand her hand and kept his other hand pressed tightly against her stomach.

"Help is coming Liv, hold on…" Elliot said barley above a whisper as tears formed in his eyes.

She slowly nodded but didn't respond. She felt weaker than she ever felt before and tired. The pain was unbearable and it took everything she had to keep her self from giving in and going to sleep just to make the pain stop. It was getting harder and harder for her to catch her breath. She tightened her grip on Elliot's hand as another flash of pain surged through her body. They were coming every few seconds and the pain alone was unbearable but it seemed like every few seconds the pain would get ten times worse and they were coming closer and closer together. Her eyes felt like thousand pound weights and they only seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. Her eyes slowly began to drift shut.

"Olivia, stay with me!" Elliot said causing Olivia's eyes to shoot open. "Just stay awake for a little while longer help will be here soon." Elliot said trying his best to keep the tears from falling but it wasn't long before a steady stream began to fall down his cheeks. "Just a little while longer."

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Elliot's voice was beginning to sound like he was talking under water and despite her attempts to stay awake everything began to get darker and darker. Elliot let go of her hand and it fell across her chest. He put his hand on her cheek when her eyes began to drift shut again.

"Olivia…Olivia wake up…Liv…" Elliot said trying to keep her awake but her eyes didn't open this time.

Olivia could hear Elliot for the first few seconds but then everything went black and silent. Elliot frantically picked Olivia up and began to rush towards the front entrance of the building. One of the officers rushed beside him holding his hand over her gun shot wound trying to keep it from bleeding out too much during the move. They rushed outside and over to the two paramedics who were rushing towards them with a stretcher. Elliot gently laid her down on the stretcher and the paramedics quickly grabbed some gauze from their bags and held it over the gun shot wound while they rushed her back to the ambulance. Elliot followed them not willing to leave Olivia's side. Once they had her in the ambulance and one of the paramedics climbed in Elliot climbed into the back as well. The other paramedic rushed to the front of the ambulance to drive.

The one in the back began checking her vital signs and hooking her up to the monitors. Elliot held the gauze while he worked trying to help as much as he could. It killed him to see Olivia this helpless. He never seen her like this before she was always in control and fearless. The heart monitor began to beat rapidly before it flat lined. Panic and dread rushed over him. The sound almost crippled him. The paramedic put a mask over her face and looked up at Elliot.

"Take this!" He said.

Elliot quickly grabbed it. "Squeeze the bubble every time I say five." Elliot nodded and the paramedic began CPR.

"One Two Three Four Five….One Two Three Four Five…"

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Elliot paced back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. It'd been over an hour since the doctor had come out and told them that Olivia had eternal bleeding and needed surgery. Munch, Fin, and Cragen watched him knowing exactly how he felt. All of them cared about Olivia and not knowing wither or not she was ok was killing all of them. Waiting was the worse thing when it came to not knowing wither your friend was dead or alive. Cragen always thought of his detectives as his kids. He never had any of his own and most of the time he was acting more of a father than a boss by keeping them out of trouble and keeping them from loosing their badges. He even gave them advice that they rarely listened to. Tears formed in his eyes but he fought them back trying his best to be strong for Olivia and the rest of his detectives. All four of them stood up when the doctor walked into the room.

He walked over to them and looked at each of their faces. "She's in recovery; we repaired the eternal injuries and gave her a transfusion. She's doing well but the next twenty four hours are critical. She could wake up or slip into a coma. We're doing everything we can to keep her comfortable and keep her hydrated but until she wakes up it's all we can do."

"Can we see her?" Elliot asked before the others had the chance.

"One of you yes, but we want to keep the traffic in and out of her room down to a minimum until she wakes up."

Cragen put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Call us if anything happens."

Elliot looked back at him and then at the others. They both smiled and nodded. Elliot nodded and looked at the doctor. The doctor turned and led Elliot out of the waiting room and down the hall. After three minutes of walking the doctor stopped in front of Olivia's room. He opened the door allowing Elliot to walk in and let the door close behind him. Elliot stared at Olivia for a long time just trying to get his mind to believe it. They had her on an oxygen mask and hooked up to three different machines. She had an IV in one arm and a tube pumping blood into her in the other. Seeing her like this brought tears to his eyes. He never thought something like this would happen and now that it had he wasn't sure how to handle it. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it. He put his hand on hers and after a few moments he closed his grip.

"Liv…I don't know if you can hear me but…if you can…Don't give up, you can beat this I know you can. You are the strongest and most determined person I know if anyone can fight this it's you. I'm sorry I didn't get there in enough time to…umm…" Elliot said as tears began streaming down his face again. "To stop you from getting shot…I should have been there to protect you…You're all I have Liv, please don't leave me?" Elliot began sobbing before he got the last words out.

He laid his head on her bad and continued to sob. He held her hand tightly in his refusing to let go. She needed to know she wasn't alone and that he was there. If she couldn't hear him hopefully she could at least feel him.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Elliot fell asleep sometime during the night. He tried to fight it for as long as possible not wanting to miss anything but after a few hours the sleep won him over. He never left her side the entire time he was there or let go of her hand. Elliot's eyes slowly opened when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Olivia expecting her to still be unconscious but to his surprise Olivia's faint smile greeted him. He smiled back and stood up.

"Welcome back…" He said brushing the hair from her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot…" She said after a short while. "But I'll be alright, how's Jennifer?"

"She's fine, she's home with her parents."

"And the perp?" Olivia asked quickly

"Dead…" Elliot said sitting down at the edge of the bed. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry El, I'm not going anywhere."

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_


End file.
